1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device, and in particular, to an operating device having a function of presenting tactile stimuli-operational feeling to an operator.
2. Related Art
A direction indicating device for indicating a direction using, e.g., a tilt of a finger of an operator has been proposed as an example of a conventional information presentation device for transmitting information to an operator (see e.g. JP-A-2010-204741).
The conventional direction indicating device described in JP-A-2010-204741 is configured that a finger placing plate arranged on upper surfaces of plural movable panels which are independently vertically movable is inclined corresponding to a traveling direction displayed on a screen of a car navigation device. Movable portions for driving the movable panels are bar-shaped members which protrude downwards from the movable panels and are with tip portions constantly slidably in contact with an outer peripheral surface of a cam fixed to a rotary shaft of a drive motor, and back and forth rotation of the cam by forward and backward rotary drive of the drive motor moves the movable panels vertically.